


Spells And Their Forgetting

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Magic, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god, what is <i>that</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells And Their Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJames](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CaptainJames).



> Written for captainjames based on the prompt "Oh my god, what is that?"

"Oh my god, what is _that_?"

Remus was frantically copying the notes off Professor McGonagall's blackboard as the charmed chalk scribbled them, his quill sending up splotches of ink in his haste. He flinched at the stage whisper coming from behind him, but did not look up from the Transfiguration parchment on his desk.

"Moony, really, look! What is that?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You'll have to do better than that, Black," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. He shot a nervous glance through his fringe towards the front of the classroom but McGonagall still stood with her back to them.

James chimed in this time, from the other side, his voice bubbling with barely controlled mirth. "No, really! What _is_ it?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Remus looked up, even though he knew it was probably not a good idea. Pushing his fringe off his face, he turned toward the direction of Sirius Black's voice--

And gaped in disbelief.

Because where one Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be sitting, one seat across and back from him, there was--

"Mr. LUPIN," McGonagall said sternly from the front. "Please face forward in your seat and pay attention. I want six inches from you explaining why one must not be distracted from one's wand flicking during the Transfiguration spell. Due tomorrow if you please."

Remus turned back, seething. McGonagall hadn't seen what had happened to Peter so he bore the brunt of her wrath this time. Behind him he heard Sirius and James snicker. He wondered if it would be considered cannibalism to devour a certain smart-arsed dog at the next full moon, right after he finished off a certain rat. Followed by raw venison for dessert.

But his sour mood turned much sweeter when he heard telltale signs of fidgeting, followed by a panicked squeal from behind him.

"He's stuck! Sirius, he's STUCK!"

"I thought you knew the counter-spell!"

"I thought YOU knew it!"

He heard further muffled scuffling behind him and tried not to grin lest McGonagall catch him again.

Then he heard James' terrified hiss in his ear.

"Psst! Lupin! We need your expertise on counter-spells here--"

"Mr BLACK. Mr. POTTER." Professor McGonagall strode down the aisle between the desks, her robes swirling around her feet. "Would you kindly explain why--"

Then she stopped and stared at Peter Pettigrew's desk.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO MR. PETTIGREW?" she gasped, before collapsing in a dead faint.

Remus might have ended up with six inches of parchment, but even he had to admit it was a fair sight better than either Peter's three-day stint with the Mandrakes in the greenhouse; or James' and Sirius' two infinite weeks in detention, hand-scrubbing the Quidditch locker room toilets for Argus Filch.


End file.
